To Love You More
by Lonely Looney
Summary: It happens at the end of UtaPri Maji Love Legend Star. Natsuki is not coping well with the loss of Satsuki. Syo, his bff goes to the rescue. Do I have to tell that it is BL/YAOI/LEMON?


STARISH had won the Triple S. The stress was over.

Except, maybe, for one member of the band.

Shinomiya Natsuki.

Lying on his bed, with his soft, clean sheets, he had never felt so alone. Since the day he took off his glasses and nothing happened, he would cry himself to sleep. He was alone. Lonely. And nobody could understand the pain that consumed his heart.

He took off his glasses and turned on the lamp (he was afraid of the dark). The tears started flowing. He felt empty and at the same time, bursting with despair.

Nobody could help him.

As if on cue, he remembered Syo-chan. Cute, _ochibi_ Syo. He had always been there for him. But he wouldn't overwhelm him anymore. Neither him, nor any of his other bandmates and friends.

Then, someone knocked on the door. Natsuki dried as many tears as he could and putting his glasses back, faked a smile and a sweet voice:

"Enter!"

It was Syo. _Of course_ it was Syo. And his Caribbean blue eyes were full of concern.

"I… I just came here to see how you've been holding it together.", he said, closing the door. It seemed he intended to have a long conversation.

"What are you talking about, Syo-chan?", smiled Natsuki falsely. "We've just won—'

"Look, Natsuki…", he took off his hat and messed up his hair, "I know you are not coping with this situation and all its pressure. You may fool even God, but you don't fool me."

Natsuki's façade crumbled. He bit his lower lip and hid his face.

"Natsuki…", Syo grabbed hold of Natsuki's left hand, "Please, don't push me away. I'm your best friend."

"I'm frightened, Syo", cried Natsuki. "I feel exposed."

Syo sat on the bed and Natsuki, crying, sat by him.

"Put your head on my lap. Yes, that's it…", Syo caressed his friend's golden hair, ever so tenderly. "Do you remember when I had to practice to prove myself and jump off a cliff?"

"Yes… Yes, I do… Hyuga-sensei was always hard on you."

"Beside the point. The point is, I overcame the obstacle. We need to turn our tears into courage. I know you have plenty of reasons to cry, but you are not alone. Leave the past behind!", Syo said, with the purest smile he could conceive.

And without helping himself, Natsuki raised from Syo's lap and kissed his friend on the lips.

Both stared at each other, Natsuki defiantly and Syo baffled, touching the place he'd just been kissed.

"But…", articulated Syo.

"I've always wanted to do that. And more. If you want to hate me now, feel free. But whenever I see you, your eyes, feel your smell, I long to feel your skin on mine."

Syo was trembling. He didn't know what to make of it. Was he confused? Elated?

"I've… I've always felt so close to you, so comfortable near you…", said Syo, taking off Natsuki's glasses.

And they kissed, a deep kiss, twisting tongues and nearly losing their breaths with the intensity.

A fire was running through Syo's body. Natsuki might not have been Satsuki anymore, but his serious eyes now well reminded of him. He opened Syo's shirt and suckled his nipples. The blonde arched.

"Not yet, Syo.", he said, taking off his own shirt and pants.

Syo was already so hard it hurt. Natsuki rid him off his pants and sucked his hardness until he came, trembling and rolling his eyes. It had already been too intense to him.

"Say my name, Syo…", said Natsuki, licking his lips.

"Oh, Natsuki… Natsuki…", he panted, crying. _"Please…"_

"I'll make you mine, Syo. Finally. I'm sorry, but I'll have to hurt you."

Now he looked like Natsuki again, pleading. Syo nodded once, spreading his legs.

Natsuki inserted his ring and middle fingers inside Syo to make an opening. Syo shouted. He shushed him, kissed his forehead and apologized. Then inserted one more finger and Syo gagged.

"Be mine, Syo… I love you…"

He penetrated Syo and the other felt pain, but it was a bittersweet moment he knew he had always dreamed of. After all, it didn't hurt that much. He pulled Natsuki's body closer to his sweaty body and both started moving at their own volition and at that moment they were building the most beautiful symphony.

"Together, Syo!", cried Natsuki when he realized they were about to come.

And they couldn't help the noises in the night they made. After all, they were making music.


End file.
